coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 336 (2nd March 1964)
Plot Martha is puzzled as to why Emily is at the bar of the Rovers when she doesn't drink. Ena questions her and hears that Swindley has disappeared. Emily tells her that recent events aren't Swindley's fault and almost passes out in her panicked state. The regulars reassure her that everything will be alright in the morning though they are secretly worried about what has happened. A dazed Swindley wanders round an amusement arcade. After closing, Harry brings Len back for supper, not certain if he told Concepta beforehand, and is relieved to find that he had. Lucille comes back late from her date with Eddie, having seen Swindley almost step into the path of the traffic. PC Page finds the door of Gamma Garments open late at night and Swindley within. He blames Doreen for the error, puzzling the policeman who knows she no longer works there. Swindley quotes scripture to himself as he packs his belongings and leaves, with the shop door still open. The next day, Florrie takes Len to task for the delays on the Corner Shop. She breaks down in tears when he replies brusquely to her. Emily assures PC Page that nothing is missing from the shop. She plans to get Myra to cover for her while she visits Swindley's house but when Val passes the message on, Myra's delayed by a pre-booked chimney sweep's appointment. Dennis asks her about getting a birthday present in for Elsie. His mother is suspicious when he questions her about the event. Seeing how worried Emily is, Ena looks after the shop for her. Elsie is her first customer, shopping for a pair of nylons, and Ena happily overcharges her by three shillings. Emily finds Swindley at home, again talking about Doreen in the shop and worrying about rationing and trying to find a childhood book - he's had a breakdown. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Myra Booth - Susan Jameson *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Mr Swindley - Arthur Lowe Guest cast *Police Constable Page - Brian Steele *Chimney sweep - Arthur Webb (Credited as "Arthur R Webb") Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *7 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Rosamund Street *Gamma Garments *Leonard Swindley's house - Living room *Amusement arcade Notes *This was the last episode to use the programme's original title sequence as the frontage of the Corner Shop was about to change with the door placement permanently moved. For the next three months the title caption was shown over the opening scene or the photocaption of Ordsall's terraced rooftops used mainly for the closing credits. The programme's second title sequence then made its debut with Episode 366 (15th June 1964). *After a six episode gap, Margaret Morris returned as the programme's producer for a further stint of twenty-one episodes. *The scene in the amusement arcade was shot on location on 16mm film. *The Biblical quote that Leonard Swindley speaks in his distracted state is from the Book of Job, chapter 9. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Jack Walker (Arthur Leslie), Frank Barlow (Frank Pemberton), Minnie Caldwell (Margot Bryant) and Kenneth Barlow (William Roache). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Miss Nugent finds Mr. Swindley, and Dennis orders a birthday present *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,754,000 homes (2nd place). Category:1964 episodes